La troisième
by MikageKun
Summary: C'était la troisième guerre mondiale, surement la dernière folie de ce monde. Mais elle durait depuis dix ans. Dix ans depuis le commencement ; personne ne savait plus qui avait débuté. Series de drabbles. All couples.
1. La solitude du monde perdu

_**Oya,**_

_**Bon.. Euh ? Je voulais juste dire que je suis en troisième donc j'ai le droit à tout ce qui est URSS, guerre mondiale... ect. Donc, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration. Et comme c'est étrange, juste après avoir fini le chapitre sur la première guerre mondiale et le premier cours sur l'URSS... Me voilà qui passe mon cours de math' à écrire... Ça ? Oui je sais, pas bien de rater son cours de math' pour ça... Bref, bonne lecture u_u**_

_**Pairing : Russia x USA**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Genre : Drama/Romance**_

_**Disclamer : Hetalia n'est pas à moi mais à Hidekaz Himaruya...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**La troisième**

.

.

.

**La solitude du monde perdu**

**.**

**.**

Ses yeux brillaient. C'était macabre, cette étincelle sur ses pupilles, elle se développait. Au fur et à mesure des morts. Il l'aimait et c'était malsain. Car cela représentait les pertes de ce pays, de son ami. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, cette lueur de douleur le rendait beau, presque faible, mais attendrissant. Il savait... Encore une fois, il savait que au grand jamais il ne devait se sentir attiré par cet être, ce démon. Et surtout pas dans ce genre de situation... La guerre.

.

La guerre régnait. Et comme tous les pays, eux aussi y participaient. C'était la troisième guerre mondiale, surement la dernière folie de ce monde. Mais elle durait depuis dix ans. Dix ans depuis le commencement ; personne ne savait plus qui avait débuté et qui était avec ou contre qui...

Même les nations s'oubliaient, oubliaient leur propre nom. Il ne restait plus qu'une terre dévastée où encore certains survivants se battaient. Il y avait parmi eux les pacifistes, ceux qui croyaient encore à une possible paix entre les hommes. Parmi eux, il se souvenait avoir vu France et Angleterre... Étaient-ils d'ailleurs toujours en vie? Il l'espérait.

.

Et il souhaitait aussi qu'ils ne soient pas devenu fous... Comme les Italies. Après la mort de l'Espagne, Romano ne tenait plus que sur son frère, mais après qu'Allemagne soit tombée dans le coma en protégeant le nord, Italia perdit l'esprit, immédiatement suivi par son jumeau. Depuis... Ils étaient les deux démons de cette guerre, de vrais bêtes sanguinaires, oubliant même leurs noms... Surement que leur slogan était devenu « Tuer pour mieux oublier ». Il se mordit la langue.

.

Et puis il restait ceux qui survivaient, à qui il ne restait plus que leur mitraillette et leurs coéquipiers, comme lui et Russia. Ils n'avaient plus que leurs armes et l'autre. Tous leurs compagnons étaient morts, au front ou à cause de la famine, qu'importe ? Seul eux deux, puissantes nations, résistaient. Et surement qu'un jour l'un des deux disparaitrait et l'autre serait seul. C'était inévitable, mais cela serait le cœur du plus jeune.

.

USA s'agrippa au manteau de Russie. Son crâne cogna le torse. Il recommença son geste plusieurs fois, d'un mouvement régulier et tête basse, ne voulant pas voir le regard sur lui. Ivan sourit dans sa souffrance, essayant de respirer normalement pour calmer le plus jeune. Il fit un effort énorme pour arrêter ses tremblements et résister à ses muscles endoloris, pour poser sa main sur la tête d'Amérique et lui frotter doucement les cheveux.

.

Un sanglot se déclencha à ce contact.

.

Les perles bleutés de l'américain en pleurs se posèrent sur celles violettes du russe. Il s'y accrocha fermement en se pressant contre lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

« Ne me laisse pas seul ! »

.

.

_**Owari**_


	2. Guerriers de l'arrière

_**Oya,**_

_**Bon j'avais prévu que ce deuxième drabble soit un FrUk sauf que monsieur ne veut pas s'écrire correctement ! Il est toujours trop joyeux... C'est qu'ils sont galères tous les deux ensembles pour vraiment dramatiser... Enfin bref, voici donc ce qui aurait dû être le 3ème drabble, le Canada/Prusse. Le suivant sera soit un FrUk soit un Romano/Espagne... Tout dépend de France et England u_u" Bonne lecture~**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Little-Bloody-Thing et Juichigatsu pour leurs reviews.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : Prusse/Canada soft.**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Genre : Drama/Romance**_

_**Disclamer : Hetalia n'est pas à moi mais à Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**La troisième**

.

.

.

**Guerriers de l'arrière**

**.**

**.**

Il regarda l'homme devant lui. Il était installé là depuis bientôt deux ans. Bien positionné, sans vraiment bouger. Quelques perfusions sur le bras qui lui procuraient ce dont il avait besoin. Il respirait sans problème, tranquille. Ses cheveux blonds avaient légèrement poussé sans être grossiers ; normal, il en prenait soin.

.

Son état était aussi sain que son sourire fier. Pourtant, il n'avait à l'être. Prusse lui en voulait. Il était en colère contre Allemagne.

.

Est-ce que cet imbécile croyait vraiment que la guerre était finie ? Qu'il avait le temps de dormir comme cela pendant deux ans ? Juste parce qu'il était dans cet état en sauvant Italia ? Il croyait vraiment que le gamin accepterait son coma comme ça, comme si c'était tout à fait normal de continuer sa vie alors que la personne qu'on aime est à moitié morte ? Mais comment son frère pouvait-il être aussi idiot ?

.

Prusse cogna son poing sur le mur.

.

Et bien non, Italia n'était malheureusement pas si pur, il ne se battait plus pour la vie. Oh non, il s'était mis en tête de stopper cette guerre et pas de la meilleure des façons : assassiner tous les pays. Le petit être pur était devenu une affreuse bête sanguinaire. Et tout cela, juste pour venger son joli cœur.

.

Mais quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Il s'était sorti de sa dépression à la mort d'Espagne, lui. Il croyait France vivant et ne démoralisait pas, lui. Il savait qu'Allemagne se réveillerait, lui. Il avait confiance en tous ! Il ne voyait pas négatif partout ! Stupide frère. Stupide Italie. STUPIDE GUERRE !

.

Il en avait marre d'être là, à côté de ce pantin à peine animé qui semblait heureux de ne rien voir de cette putain d'enfoirée de réalité de merde où ils se faisaient tous baiser par la vie. Il sentit les larmes lui monter, puis pour les cacher il rit dément.

.

"KESESESESESESE"

.

Le petit blond derrière la porte se mit la main sur la bouche. Il recommençait. Prusse recommençait à craquer. Et cela serait encore à lui d'essayer de calmer la bête. De le sauver de la folie.

.

Il en avait marre. Pourquoi il avait toujours le rôle de sauveur de l'ombre, celui qui s'occupait des malades ou de ceux qui restaient à l'arrière ? Il était CANADA, l'un des membres du G8 ! Alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se mettre en avant, à apporter sa parole de justice, à aider ses proches ?

.

Sa propre faiblesse l'anéantissait. Il était minable. Son dernier et seul client perdait chaque jour un peu plus la raison... Il n'avait déjà pas pu sauver les Italie, ni réveiller Allemagne... Il ne servait à rien, ni devant ni derrière la bataille. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose, une seule personne... Celle dont il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche, mais qui aujourd'hui était tout pour lui.

.

Il avait tout perdu. Ses pères, son frère, ses amis et même ses connaissances, tous sauf Prusse.

.

Prusse qui tombait petit à petit lui aussi.

.

Canada se mordit la main pour ne pas pleurer et déclarer sa présence au pays germanique.

.

Tous les deux, ils allaient finir seuls. L'un dans sa dure folie, l'autre dans l'affreuse réalité...

"Nous sommes faibles."

.

.

_**Owari**_


	3. Être special anniversaire d'Allemagne

_**Oya,**_

_**Bon déjà, je m'escuse s'il y a des fautes sur ce drabble encore plus cours que les autres. Il a été fait en vingt minutes pendant mon cours d'allemand pour l'anniversaire de ce dernier qui est aujourd'hui même. **_

_**BON ANNIVERSAIRE DEUTSHLAND-SAN!**_

_**Voilà, ça c'est fait. Et donc pour son anniversaire thème très joyeux son coma =D**_

_**Ha, ceci n'est pas le drabble de la semaine, c'est un plus et, le FrUk arrivera d'ici trois jours maxi.**_

_**Pairing : Allemagne/Italie**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Genre : Drama/Romance**_

_**Disclamer : Hetalia n'est pas à moi mais à Hidekaz Himaruya...**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**La troisième**_

.

.

.

**Être**

.

.

« Deutsh? »

.

Ludwig ouvrit les yeux doucement. Des mèches châtains tombaient sur le contour de son visage. Il vit un sourire s'installer sur son visage. Son regard croisa les douces pupilles larmoyantes de sa nemesis. Italia lui souriait...tristement.

.

Il laissa une main caresser la larme qui tombait de l'oeuil de son ainé, et soupira inquiet.

.

« Qui a-t'il Italia? »

.

Le petit pays releva sa tête du visage du blond. Il se mordit la lèvre.

.

« _Du_... »

.

Feli' parlait sa langue? _Gött_, cela ne devait vraiment pas aller pour son petit ange...

.

« Italie? Encouragea-t'il

_..._bist_... »

.

Feliciano se pencha vers le menton d'Allemagne et l'embrassa. Il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche en plusieurs baisers. Puis se recula. Il se retourna d'un seul coup, laissant à peine voir son profil. De longues abysses l'enveuloppaient alors qu'il souffla quasiment imperceptible :

.

« _Du bist nicht da._ »

.

Le regard bleu du blond se voilait petit à petit... Sans comprendre vraiment la phrase qui partait avec Italie

.

Une simple phrase peut beaucoup remettre en question.

_**Owari**_


	4. Aimants retrouvés

_**Oya,**_

_**DESOLER DU RETARD C'EST -montre du doigt- MA CORRECTRICE! MOI J'ETAIS A L'HEURE!**_

_**Tsuki-nee-san : GOMEN ASAI MINA!**_

_**Voilà donc le FrUk, que je trouve toujours aussi... 'Fin par rapport aux autres, il est vraiment pourri, ou alors c'est le fait que ça soit mon couple favori d'Hetalia qui me fait ça... Enfin, il est tapé sur l'ordi et passé en correction. Sinon, le prochain c'est un Espagne/Romano qui est déjà écrit ; en gros, ne prenez pas trop l'habitude de voir des drabbles heureux, il n'y en aura plus avant au moins quatre ou cinq... **_

_**Sur ce... Bonne lecture~**_

_**Merci à Little-Bloody-Thing, Anyway I'm Dead et 91Chantilly pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Pairing : France/Angleterre**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Genre : Drama/Romance**_

_**Disclamer : Hetalia n'est pas à moi mais à Hidekaz Himaruya...**_

.

.

.

.

.

**La troisième**

.

.

.

**Aimants retrouvés**

.

.

• 10 juin, son amie de toujours, Portugal : _anniversaire raté._

• 1er juillet, son fils, Canada : _anniversaire raté._

• 5 juillet, son autre gamin, États-Unis : _anniversaire raté._

Et aujourd'hui, 14 juillet, l'anniversaire de France, dernière date importante de l'année. La seule qu'il pourrait peut-être souhaiter, s'il ne l'oubliait pas à l'instant où il attaquerait "l'habitant du mur d'en face". Sa dernière chance de pouvoir se remémorer un de ses proches mort.

.

England soupira. **Oh god**, voilà cinq ans qu'il vivait derrière ce rocher avec devant lui tout ce qu'il fallait pour survivre éternellement. Un trappe où se trouvait à l'intérieur toutes sortes de plantes, un puits, des munitions et armes pour encore un demi-siècle.

.

Il réajusta sa mitraillette. Prêt comme toujours. Sauf que sa motivation n'y était plus. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, le jour de la naissance de France. L'année dernière déjà, il l'avait écorché en tirant. C'était l'autre qui avait commencé.

.

Son dernier ennemi en face depuis deux ans déjà. Sa nationalité ? Aucune idée. Son nom ? Inconnu. Son visage ? Jamais vu. Et cela était pareil pour l'autre. C'était la deuxième année depuis le commencement de leur duel dans cette guerre ; les autres, les compagnons humains, étaient tous morts. Faibles choses !

.

Il tourna la tête au-dessus de son bout de mur, une balle partit.

.

Sa famille lui manquait. Il avait envie de revoir Canada, USA et... Francis. Cela lui pinça le cœur de se rappeler son nom humain. Depuis combien de temps ne les avait-il pas vus ? Depuis combien d'années, même ? Il voulait les revoir, les savoir vivants. Il voulait être avec ses fils et celui qui avait toujours été à ses côtés. Un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche d'England.

.

Angleterre, bien que se contrôlant, pleura quelques instants. Il lâcha son arme au sol et cacha ses yeux avec ses mains, tout en se mettant en position fœtale.

.

Sa tête s'envahissait d'images et de sons. Les yeux violâtres de Canada, la voix stridente d'Amérique, la main de France, leur câlin familial de l'année 2000, le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé à Seychelles, le sourire des jumeaux, le rire provocateur de Portugal, ses frères l'observant, son français qui l'enlaçait alors qu'il venait de lui enlever États-Unis, un sentiment de sécurité qui s'imposait... Des moments de pur bonheur.

.

Les tirs partaient sans s'arrêter.

.

"Arrête", murmura le blond.

.

Rien ne se stoppa.

.

"ARRETE !" hurla Angleterre en se levant d'un seul coup, oubliant que ce geste pourrait lui valoir la vie.

Il regarda dans le vide, complètement désorienté par ses actions. Ce qu'il faisait ne voulait rien dire ! Ordonner à un mec qui essayait de le buter depuis deux ans et plus de ne pas le faire...

.

"Angleterre ?"

Cette voix ? Il délirait ? Oui, c'était ça, ne cherchons pas plus loin, il délirait ! Ou alors sa schizophrénie avait gagné le même niveau que celle de Jeanne d'Arc.

Il se retourna.

.

Des mèches blondes encadrant parfaitement un visage fin où la barbe poussait légèrement, des yeux bleus presque monochromes et un léger sourire d'étonnement heureux, devant lui se trouvait France, alias Francis Bonnefoy.

.

England lui sauta dessus. Une lumière était là, juste là. Il rêvait, il était drogué, il hallucinait, il était fou, il s'en fichait. France était là devant lui et il lui rendait son étreinte. Son sourire s'agrandit et il logea son visage dans le cou de son blond, qui commençait lui aussi à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

.

Ils s'embrassèrent, désespérés autant l'un que l'autre de voir disparaitre l'illusion.

.

"Je voulais te voir..."

.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignaient encore. C'était merveilleux, féérique. C'était un moment précieux, une joie de retrouvailles, un instant de paix, aussi. Un passage unique de cette longue guerre qui resterait rien qu'à eux.

"Le meilleur des cadeaux..."

_**Owari**_


	5. La mort du crépuscule

_**Oya, **_

_**Ouaaa, ça doit être la première fois que j'suis aussi peu inspirée pour écrire le mot de l'auteur. Enfin bref, voici donc le romano/spain. / CEUX QUI VEULENT PAS LIRE DE MORTS PASSEZ au chapitre apres le suivant OU SORTEZ DE LA PAGE \\ Voila, c'est dit... Sinon, je sais pas quand le prochain arrivera, je beugue sur les nordiques... J'arrive pas à écrire sur eux mouiiiiiin ! Bonne lecture!**_

_**Merci à Little-Bloody-Thing, Anyway I'm Dead et Sensei pour leurs reviews.**_

_**Pairing : Romano/Spain**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Genre : Drama/Romance**_

_**Disclamer : Hetalia n'est pas à moi, mais à Hidekaz Himaruya...**_

.

.

.

.

.

**La troisième**

.

.

.

**La mort du crépuscule**

.

.

Romano soupira, qu'est-ce les hommes faisaient ? Pourquoi se battaient-t-ils encore ? Ils n'en avaient pas assez de faire des efforts pour rien, ou si peu ? Ils n'en avaient pas marre, ces idiots ? La première et la deuxième ne suffisaient pas ? Ils n'avaient pas eu assez de mort ? Les pays n'avaient pas assez souffert ? Quels ingrats pour leurs nations, serieux !

Et ses semblables qui s'étaient jetés dans la bataille sans problème. Voila le résultat, USA et Russia étaient bloqués contre Korea, China et Japan ; Angleterre et France comme – presque – toujours l'un en face de l'autre ; l'Amérique du Sud contre l'Afrique. Lithuanie, Estonie et Lettonie étaient sous le règne de Pologne qui se battait avec Hongrie, Biéllorussie (croyez-le, pas de son plein grès, elle serair avec son frère sinon) et Ukraine (qui suivait son gouvernement) contre Allemagne, Espagne et Autriche.

Mais à vrai dire, cela n'avait aucune importance. Car si un soldat en voyait un autre qui n'était pas de sa nation, il ne cherchait pas : il tuait. Même les pays neutres comme Suisse, Belgique ou même lui, l'Italie, l'armée tirait.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous chez Espagne pour discuter de sa participation à la guerre. Il lui avait pourtant affirmé que l'Italie resterait neutre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être collant.

Puis son frère qui n'était jamais à l'heure... Equipe de choix, les nations, bêtes, égoistes et vaniteuses.

Il attrapa la poignée de la porte sans attendre plus et commença à la pousser. Il remarqua alors quelque chose de coinçé. Il essaya de donner de grands coups de pied sur le bois de la porte, ce qui provoqua un bruit de craquement étrange. Il arriva à ouvrir assez pour passer un bras et atteindre la lumière.

Il s'horrifia en voyant ce qui bloquait l'entrée. Une tête, une tête châtain. Il regarda le visage de l'homme en tournant avec son pied. Des yeux émeuraudes ternes l'observèrent fixement.

Romano mit sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de vomir et sentit ses jambes fléchir.

"Es-Antonio...?" appella-t-il.

Il approcha sa paume du visage du mort tout en s'écroulant à genoux. Il carressa doucement, comme s'il avait devant lui la peau d'un doux animal.

C'était eux. C'était cette guerre. C'était ces imbéciles. Ceux qui se battaient sans raison valable. Les humains. Et ce sont les nations qui dirigent les humains. Les nations qui représentaient les peuples. Les nations qui étaient tous les hommes. Les nations étaient les tueurs. Les nations qui avaient assassinées Espagne.

"Grand-frère ?"

Le regard qui se posa sur le visage du jeune Italie contenait toute la haine qu'il ressentait.

_**Owari**_


	6. Ombre furtive

_**Oya!**_

_**Bon, vous le voyez, hum hum... C'est pas les nordiques xD ! J'arrive vraiment pas à écrire sur eux. Enfin, le prochain devrait venir... Bientôt. Après le prochain chapitre de Seven Days, en fait =D**_

_**Pairing : GerIta**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Genre : Drama/Romance**_

_**Disclamer : Hetalia n'est pas à moi, mais à Hidekaz Himaruya...**_

.

.

.

.

.

**La troisième**

.

.

.

**Ombre furtive**

.

.

"Est-ce que tu comprends, Italia ? Tu ne dois pas fuir !"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il était content, comme toujours.

La guerre allait cesser bientôt, Allemagne lui avait promis. Et quand Allemagne disait quelque chose, il le tenait, surtout à lui. Du coup, depuis trois heures, son sourire ne le quittait plus.

Sauf, bien sûr, face à son frère. Ce qui était normal. Le pauvre avait perdu celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Cela s'était passé comme ça, alors que l'Italie était encore neutre : il y a quelques mois, ils avaient été conviés chez Espagne pour discuter de leur entrée dans la guerre. Bien sûr, les frangins étaient bien décidés à refuser. Seulement, Romano avait poussé cette porte et depuis son regard était voilé par la haine contre toutes les nations autres que Gilbert, Roderich, Mattiew, Ludwig et lui. Il soupira.

Italia, voulant s'empêcher de penser, prit sa mitraillette et s'élança. Il n'aimait pas réfléchir. C'était porteur de malheurs pour l'âme qui s'embuait de songes et on ne comprenait plus rien.

Ludwig ouvrit grand les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il se levait d'un coup pour se diriger vers l'ennemi... Sans tactique ? En lui coupant la parole ? _Mein Gött_... Italia allait se faire tuer.

Le châtain continua machinalement sa route. Quand soudain, il vit s'échapper d'en face un long laser bleuté ; les nouvelles technologies se dirigeaient vers lui. Un peu comme au ralenti.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui vînt. Les machines avançaient, doucement vraiment trop doucement. Presque comme si on le prévenait. En lui disant "BIP BIP ! T'es à contre-sens !"...

Il vit l'un des lasers qui lui arrivait dessus. Puis, plus rien... Un noir aveugla son champ de vision. Puis un incroyable cri, un poids qui lui tomba dessus, le retour de la vue.

"Doitsu ?"

Le sang s'éparpilla sur les deux nations.


	7. Tout allait bien

_**Oya,**_

_**Ça faisait longtemps ! Heureuse de pouvoir republier un peu cette fiction. J'ai écris ça sur un petit coup de déprime et le contexte convenait à la troisième alors...Je l'ai publié !**_

_**. **_

_**Pairing : Autriche/Suisse/Liechtenstein**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Genre : Drama/Romance**_

_**Disclamer : Hetalia n'est pas à moi, mais à Hidekaz Himaruya...**_

.

.

.

.

.

**La troisième**

.

.

.

**Tout allait bien**

.

.

Les cheveux blonds se mélangèrent. De la même couleur exacte, ils s'emmellaient et volaient au grès du vent. Sans problème, sans un seul. Ils étaient légers et leur douceur se fondaient dans celle de la petite brise, ne faisant qu'un. Il sourit. C'était si agréable. Cette position et ce vent étaient parfaits, calmes et reposants. Il appréciait. Un petit froncement de sourcil. Non, il n'y avait rien finalement, tout allait bien.

.

Lily s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Vash qui ne tarderait pas à bientôt en faire de même. C'était si tranquille ici ! Tout allait si bien. Il s'en demandait presque comment c'était possible. Sérieusement, seul le bruit des vaches et du vent les dérangeaient à peine.

.

Ce moment était précieux pour Vash. Il pouvait être en paix avec sa chère sœur. Il pouvait respirer l'air frai de la vallée. Il pouvait vivre si simplement. Un petit rêve éveillé qu'il partageait avec sa tendre Lily. Tout allait bien après tout.

.

Il était une nation guerrière de base. Il avait aimé le sang, les batailles, exterminer ses adversaires. Out ce qui faisait une guerre. Il avait aimé et encore plus être payé pour ses méfaits. C'était si jouissif. Mais tout ça était fini. Aujourd'hui, tout allait bien, il avait un autre moyen pour trouver la paix intérieur.

.

A ses côtés, il avait sa petite et chère Lily. Ses grands yeux verts émeraudes sur ce visage fin et harmonieux, son nez petit et mignon, sa bouche pulpeuse d'enfant : elle souriait toujours si gentiment. Elle était comme un petit ange pour lui. Elle l'avait sortit des guerres, des conflits, de ce goût du massacre. Elle était son petit être pur à protéger. Car tant qu'il y avait Lily, tout irait bien.

.

La jeune blonde bougea un peu puis lui souleva la tête pour lui sourire.

« Suisu ? »

.

Quelque chose traversa la tête de Liechtenstein. Cela la traversa entièrement. L'action lui fut dévoilée au ralentis, Suisse put tout voir. L' œil s'enleva petit à petit comme normalement détachable, son bel œil droit. Puis ce fut l'entier-té de son visage, il explosa. Son sang, son cerveau, les morceaux de sa tête se répandirent sur le sol et le blond.

.

Les yeux de Suisse s'élargirent. Son regard se remplit de haine. Qui, qui était l'assassin ? Il tourna la tête alors que sa main se resserrait.

.

Fièrement, tenant l'arme du crime droite, son visage s'affichait sans émotion, telle un robot. Dans ses beaux habits nobles et parfaitement repassés, Autriche faisait une simple chasse, une chasse à l'homme.

« Toi... » grogna Suisse.

.

La rage de tuer l'envahi en quelque instant il sortit son fusil pour le repositionner. Manquant l'autre, il ressaya.

.

Il allait le tuer, il allait le tuer ! De toute sa force, il le ferait, pour elle et sans jamais savoir que l'homme contre qui il se battait l'avait épargné.

.

Autriche aurait très bien pu l'abattre avant qu'il ne se retourne.


End file.
